In a real-time event, such as a live chat, having a large number of subscribers and publishers, the amount of real-time data flowing through the event can be overwhelming to the human user, the subscribing device, and the distribution server. For a large number of subscribers, e.g. thousands or more, even a small number of publications per second can quickly consume large amounts of bandwidth and processing power as each publication is distributed to each subscriber. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.